


Imposter

by yangyang425



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Among Us, Back Door, Blood, Cusses, Death, Gen, Imposter, Outer Space, Reality, Ship, crewmate, game, kpop, tasks, virtual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangyang425/pseuds/yangyang425
Summary: "There is 1 imposter among us."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Imposter

**Author's Note:**

> This contains cusses and blood mentioning so I should say that you MUST READ AT YOUR OWN RISKS.
> 
> BELATED HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE !!

"Black sus! Black sus!" A loud scream shrieked inside the humble dormitory of a Kpop group named as Stray Kids. It was another boring day after their Back Door's promotion. All of the members are lazily laying down on their own rooms while facing their own phones.

"Shut up, Jisung! I'm not the Imposter!" Minho screamed from the other side of the dorm.

"I don't think it's black. Red's sus, too." Felix mumbled beside Jisung. The latter then eyed Jeongin who was playing at the corner of the sofa. Unfortunately, Jeongin played as the red one.

"Y'all give justice to my death!" Hyunjin came out from the bathroom while holding his phone. He pouted as he threw his phone on the couch, disappointed that he was the first one who was killed in the game.

"Come on, guys! Let's vote!" Seungmin shouted from the kitchen. "I'll vote for black!"

"What? Why me?" Minho came out from their room and slumped down beside Jeongin.

"Because you're the imposter!" Seungmin deadpanned as he pressed the black one and voted. Jisung pressed black too but Felix and Jeongin hesitantly voted black.

The tally popped in and it came out that four people voted for black, which was Minho while Minho voted for Felix. Minho glared at the guys who voted him before throwing his phone too beside Hyunjin's phone.

"Y'all regret doing this to me." Minho muttered.

'Minhoe was not the Imposter'

"I told you!" Minho faked a sob and hit Jisung many times.

"Hey, hey! I'm sorry! It was Seungmin's fault!" Jisung said while trying to dodge all the slap he's getting from Minho.

"I don't want to play anymore." Jeongin suddenly mumbled and closed his phone. "I'm supposed to have my vocal lesson today. Where the hell is Chan hyung?"

"Yeah, me too." Felix trailed off.

"But what about my death? Who'll give justice to it?" Hyunjin stood up. "Who's the imposter?"

"Me. I'm the Imposter."

Everyone looked at the guy who just came out from the kitchen. Seungmin laughed and put his phone on his pocket.

"I KNEW IT!" Minho said and even pointed Seungmin. "YOU FUCKE-"

"Who's cussing?" Suddenly, Chan, together with Changbin, came in with paper bags on their arms. They just came from the convenience store to buy some goods for them.

"Chan hyung! Where have you been?" Jeongin stood up and welcomed their leader with a warm hug.

"What about me? No hugs?" Changbin pouted while placing the paper bag on the table near them.

"No one loves you, Changbinnie." Chan laughed. Changbin slightly slapped Chan's shoulder before eyeing the other members.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Among Us." All six of them answered.

"Really? Instead of doing the chores?" Chan asked, slightly eyeing Minho. "As the oldest of them all, Minho, you should tell them to do the chores instead of playing." Chan started to speak, again.

"Hyung, we're done with our work. It's just our spare time." Minho reasoned out.

"Minho hyung's right, hyung. We just played because we had nothing to do anymore." Felix trailed off. Chan slightly glanced at every members with his keen eyes. A couple of minutes filled with silence came before Chan decided to break the tension up.

"Fine. Come on. I'll just cook food for everyone." Chan declared. Everyone cheered with what they heard. Chan eyed Changbin to help in. Chan entered the kitchen and saw how neat it is because of their cleaning. He slightly smiled and felt really proud about it.

Changbin came in after, placing the paper bags at the kitchen counter. "Hyung, I'll just-"

Changbin was cutted off when suddenly the lights went out.

"Wait, what? Power interruption? How come?" Chan mumbled, slightly fishing out his phone from his pocket.

"HYUNG!?" Before Chan could open his phone, Jeongin and Felix came in. They frantically ran from the living room to the kitchen out of nervousness. "We can't open our phones!" They said in unison.

"Wait, me too." Chan heard Changbin muttered near him. Chan then opened his phone but to no avail, he can't open it.

"Hyung? I can't find our lighstick!" Jisung came rushing to the kitchen, too.

"Lightstick?! What the hell are you thinking? You should get the flashlight, not the lightstick!" Minho came in after with Seungmin and Hyunjin. Jisung scratched his head, knowing that he really fucked up with that.

"I... literally forgot about that." Jisung said, making the other members to face palm themselves.

"Ah... Pabo-yah." Seungmin can't help but to retort. Chan sighed. He felt someone tugging his sweatshirt, causing him to look around although he actually can't recognize who it was.

"Hyung, I'm scared." Finally, Chan recognized who it was. It was their maknae who's clinging onto him. Chan embraced Jeongin and slightly pat his shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm here. Chan hyung is here." Chan cooed.

"Hyungs, we'll just go to the storage room to get the flashlight." Minho said, pulling Seungmin with him while Seungmin pulled Felix with him.

"Come back immediately." Jisung said with trembling voice. They hummed as a response before the sound of feet toddling echoed the silent place.

It just took a minute when they heard a loud thud. Their heart rate increased as they thought of the three people who just came out from the kitchen.

"Hey! Are you guys okay?" Chan shouted. But to their horror, there were no answer.

"I swear! If you guys are pulling-" Hyunjin's words were cutted, which made the other four members to panic, especially to Jeongin.

"Hyunjin? Where are you?" Chan asked nervously. Jeongin continued to tugged his shirt. "Hyunjin-"

"AH!"

There were silence. Chan can't feel anything not until a gust of wind suddenly passed by him. He confusedly opened his eyes and saw something peculiar.

"What the fuck...?"

He looked around. He saw the other members wearing different color of space suit and weird thing above their heads. All of them were confused about their whereabouts. In front of them was a big round table with a red button in the middle.

"Where the hell are we?" Changbin asked with an obvious annoyed voice. Chan observed his members.

Minho was wearing black space suit and a weird toilet paper above his head. Changbin wore a yellow space suit and a cowboy hat. Hyunjin wore a purple space suit and an axe on his helmet. Jisung wore a dark green colored space suit with a weird doctor's mask. Felix wore a white space suit and just like Minho, he had a toilet paper above his head. Seungmin wore a dark blue colored space suit with bear ears. Jeongin wore red one with a cowboy hat, too. And lastly, Chan wore a brown one and doctor's mask, too.

"I think, I already know where we are." Seungmin pointed as he roamed his eyes around the familiar place.

"Among Us." Jeongin muttered. He had his eyes wide open as he realized that they really are in the said game. "We're in the game, Among Us."

"Among Us, you mean the game that you guys are addicted to?" Chan finally asked. They all nodded in response.

"But why the hell are we here?" Hyunjin asked as he tried to fix the fake axe on his helmet. As if it was on cue, there were a familiar noise that came from somewhere. Suddenly, there's a faint hologram showed in between the round table in front of them.

'7 crewmates, 1 impostor. Finish your tasks and winners shall make it out alive. Once you fail to do so, then each will die.

On your left wrist has small hologram that will guide you track on your tasks. You need to complete the task to win. For the imposter, sabotage all you can. Lie, manipulate and pretend so that you can win.

When in trouble, just press the red button on the hologram and everyone will be summoned together to start a discussion. Vote wisely, think twice before you ban because all your lives will rely on your own hands.'

The eight of then unconsciously glanced at their wrist. Each flashed some words that only them could see. It was clearly showing them if they were the crewmate or the imposter. The hologram on their wrist vanished but a set of words suddenly popped on the hologram in front of them.

'There is 1 imposter among us'

And the game began.

ꨄ︎❤︎ꨄ︎

"This is pure stupidity." Seungmin retorted as he walked through the corridor going to the storage. He was tasked to eliminate the trash on the storage since he's already done taking out the trash in the cafeteria. "I'm not even dreaming but what the hell?"

He annoyingly pulled the lever for some seconds before he heard a familiar sound of leaves being thrown away to the outer space. Seungmin sighed, rolling his eyes as he made his way to the electrical to do another task. While walking, the lights suddenly went off. Then a familiar sound blared the whole place, indicating that someone sabotage the lights to do the imposter's job.

"Whoever the imposter is, I swear..." Seungmin can't help but to feel annoy about their situation. But he can't do anything about it. The game already started and all they had to do is to vote for the imposter wisely before they die.

This game literally taught everyone to betray even your closest friend. It taught you to lie and pretend to the highest level.

Seungmin continued to toddle around the corridor near the storage but halted when he heard a faint footsteps. He slowly backed away to feel around him. The footsteps became louder and louder and it stopped suddenly. Seungmin's breathing hitched as he tried to focus around him.

Then the sound of a vent opening echoed on his ears. He shivered with the sound, realizing that the imposter just walked passed by him and probably tried to kill him, too. He somehow memorized where the vents are and he assumed that the vent he heard was on the electrical.

The lights went back. He immediately caught sight of Felix who came out from electrical, probably he was the one who fixed the lights.

"Yow, Seungmin." Felix waved at him but the latter only nodded. "You okay?" The Australian boy asked. The younger shooked his head. Although, he's completely trembling with the fact that he's in front of a probably-imposter, he still tried to speak.

"Uh. I'm fine, hyung." He mumbled. Felix clasped his palms weakly, trying to get the younger guy's attention but he failed. He saw how uncomfortable Seungmin look so he walked towards him. But before he could say or move further, Seungmin backed away.

"I... I need to do my task." He muttered before running back to the storage, leaving Felix behind with confused look.

"What happened to him?" Felix shrugged. He took a sharp turn, planning to go for the security room, however...

'EMERGENCY MEETING!'

"What?"

ꨄ︎❤︎ꨄ︎

"Did someone die?" Chan asked nonchalantly.

"We're complete. So, obviously, there's none." Minho answered, eyeing every single member in front of him. His eyes basically stopped to the person who called for an emergency meeting. He was trembling and he looked down as ever. This is the first time he saw this person tremble like that. "Hey-"

"But why are we here if no one died?" Hyunjin asked with a bit of annoyed voice. He seems pissed with their situation right now but still, he tried to calm himself down.

"Seungmin hyung? You're the one who called for emergency meeting, right?" Jeongin slowly nudged Seungmin's shoulder. His eyes grew wide with the sudden contact. He even skipped away due to the shock he felt. The other members that's been watching him stare in worry.

"Seungmin?" Jisung butted in.

"Are you okay? Seungminnie?" Changbin asked softly. The latter looked up, eyes welling in tears.

"I... I'm scared." He said, finally breaking down. Jeongin, who was beside him, instantly grabbed for his waist and pulled him into a tight hug. "The... The impostor almost killed me."

"What?" Minho asked. "Do you have any idea who is it?"

Seungmin pulled himself away from Jeongin's hug, slightly eyeing to someone. Someone who's been quite silent ever since they were summoned.

"I'm thinking of..." Seungmin tightened the grip on Jeongin's suit. The maknae only respond with a kiss on his temple, although it wasn't obvious for anyone. "...Felix hyung."

Felix' eyes immediately grew wide the moment he heard his name. "Wait, what? I'm not the imposter."

"I was at the corridor going to electrical and I came from the storage to throw the garbage. Then, the lights suddenly went off. I was about to tend it when I heard footsteps near me. I also heard a vent opening after that. And then later on, the lights came back and I saw Felix hyung came from electrical." Seungmin spatted. "The only vent that was near on my location was on the electrical that's why I assumed that it was that vent in electrical was used in escaping or whatever."

"It's not surprising that he's right." Chan mumbled. "I've familiarized myself in this ship when the game starts and I also saw Felix standing in front of the security monitors."

"Tell me, Felix. Where were you when the lights went out?" Jisung asked. Felix practically looked at Jisung with a shock face.

"You're really believing him, Jisung?"

"Just answer the question, Felix. Will you?" Hyunjin basically punched the table in front of them.

"I'm at the reactor! I was about to go back to the security when the lights went off that's why I went to the electrical to tend it!" Felix landed a fist on the round table. Chan eyed both Felix and Seungmin.

"Anyone-"

'Voting ends in 10... 9...'

"Shit, we need to vote." Jisung pressed. Seungmin looked at Jeongin before deciding to vote for Felix without any hesitation.

"Fuck..." Hyunjin muttered as he voted for Felix, too.

"Hyungs! You can't do this to me?!"

Jisung and Jeongin looked at each other before voting for Felix, too. Minho, Chan, and Changbin hesitantly voted for Felix. The latter looked defeated. He let out a exasperated sigh as he skipped the voting.

"What if he's not the Imposter?" Minho suddenly asked.

"Then, we'll vote for Seungmin next." Hyunjin said without even thinking.

"Are you kidding me, Hwang Hyunjin?" Changbin can't help but to spat. Hyunjin glared at everyone as he abruptly stood up.

"No. I'm just keeping us safe. That's it." Hyunjin muttered.

"I said, I'm not the Imposter." Felix lastly whispered before disappearing nowhere. They stare at the empty space for a while before their own hologram suddenly popped on their wrist.

'Felix was not the Imposter'

Shit.

ꨄ︎❤︎ꨄ︎

"Now, what?" Hyunjin toddled going to the admin to swipe his card. "I enjoyed playing this game but not now that I'm playing it with my life."

He bit his lower lip while sweeping his long hair. He picked up his card but before he could swipe it, his hologram suddenly show up as the ship suddenly blared. The ship's reactor rang a meltdown. Hyunjin panicked knowing that they're in a big trouble if they can't fix it on time. He swiped his card. Thankfully, Hyunjin was able to swipe the card in one try. He left the admin immediately and bolted to where the reactor was, meeting Minho and Jisung together at the storage. They ran towards the reactor and saw Chan and Jeongin in front of the reactor, frantically tending it.

"Let me do it." Minho said, shoving Jeongin to the side before facing the reactor. He tend it after a while and everyone sighed.

"That was close." Jisung sighed. Hyunjin puffed his cheeks as he lean on the wall. He slightly glanced at his hologram, eventually learning that his tasks are almost done.

"I'll just do my tasks." He excused, before leaving the reactor. He even heard Chan's stay safe before he totally left the place. He just rolled his eyes, feet bringing him to the medbay. Hyunjin turned a sharp right to enter the medbay, and there, he saw Changbin scanning in the medbay scanner.

Hyunjin remained silent as he waited for Changbin to complete his tasks. He soon realized that Changbin is a crewmate because he can clearly see that the latter is scanning and doing his task.

"You're going to scan, too?" Changbin asked, hopping down from the scanner. Hyunjin slightly smiled and nodded his head. Changbin then patted his shoulder before walking out.

"Stay safe, Hyunjinnie."

Hyunjin watched his hyung walk out before sighing. He decided to do his task, as he hopped on the scanner. He pressed the 'scan' button and waited for a little bit of time.

However, things aren't on his side. The lights went out for the second time. Hyunjin didn't mind that not until he heard a door closing. He looked back, trying his very best to look if his suspicion is right. Seconds after of trying, he heard a familiar noise. Someone just vented. And it was near Hyunjin.

Hyunjin felt his body shivered as the sound of vent became more visible to him. He gulped, his anxiety rose up as he heard footsteps going near him.

No... No...

'Scanning complete'

The moment he saw those words, Hyunjin frantically hopped down from the scanner and did his best to run for the door. But his suspicion were right, the imposter closed the door. Now, he's stucked with the imposter.

"I want to spare you, but you're so hot headed today, Hyunjinnie." The imposter muttered. Hyunjin fumbled when he heard the voice. He..? "So, I decided to kill you first."

Hyunjin were speechless. He only felt something gushing down his torso. The imposter smirked, pocketing his knife before running for the vent.

ꨄ︎❤︎ꨄ︎

Seungmin stood frozen on his place as he noticed that the lights went out, for the second time. He felt the same anxiety he felt a while ago that he almost forgot about the sparks on the wires he's currently doing. He held out a deep breath, trying to calm himself up.

"Fast. Please faster." He silently whined as he practically attaching the wires in between his fingers. He felt the adrenaline rushing on his nerves, hands are obviously shaking. The fact that he suddenly felt a cold chilly feeling behind him make him more worried. Soon enough, the wires got fixed. He closed the lid and slowly turned around. Since the lights were off, he practically can't see anything, leaving his senses to be the only thing he have at the moment.

He heaved a nervous sigh, taking small steps towards the electrical. However, was stopped when he felt something on his waist.

"Poor Seungmin." The imposter said as he slashed Seungmin's torso.

The imposter casually walked, tapping his hologram to open all the doors. A sinister smile emerged from his lips as he walked passed the electrical.

Jeongin, on the other corridor, walked passed the door going to the storage. The lights were still off, so he's depending on his senses. He has one last task on the storage and that is to fix the wires. He held out a strong grip to his wrist, the once warm feeling he had inside him suddenly went cold when he saw a crimson colored near the wires.

Despite the trembling and dread, he stepped forward and saw a horrible scene, where Seungmin's body were torn in half. He stood frozen, his mind were completely blank. Just by seeing his best friend, bathing on its own blood makes him feel mad. He trembled. He looked around to see if the imposter is still around them. Fortunately, he did saw someone.

Someone...

'DEAD BODY REPORTED'

With that, everyone was summoned again for the second time.

Jeongin looked around him. He saw the other members with his eyes filled with rage and confusion. He wasn't the one who reported a body. He was about to report the body but someone did first.

"Minho hyung? You reported a body?" Jisung trembled as he said those words, afraid that the answer he expected will turn out real. Minho glanced up to Chan who was looking down.

"I... we saw Hyunjin's body... on the door of medbay. It was torn... torn in half." Minho said as he felt the tears threatening to fall on his eyes. Chan sobbed, he was with Minho when they saw Hyunjin.

"Any suspicious?" Changbin retorted, trying to maintain his composure despite the fact that two-no-three of them were already gone.

"Wait a minute." Jisung mumbled as he looked around him. "Where's Seungmin?"

Jeongin huffed, slightly leaned on the round table for support. They rescued the latter and pampered him with worried remarks.

"Seungmin..." Jeongin finally broke down. Chan, being the leader of the group, hugged the latter. "Seungmin... He's gone, too."

"Wha... What?" Minho gasped. Jeongin stood up properly, hands still supporting the table.

"When the lights went off for the second time, I was at the O3. I did throw the garbage. I... I was about to go at the storage but realized that the door were locked and was sabotaged. So, I went back to shields because I forgot that I have task in there. When I was done doing my task, I went to the storage to see Seungmin. And I... I saw someone." Jeongin explained. The other just listened to him. One member secretly felt nervous the moment Jeongin mentioned that he saw someone.

"You saw who...?" Chan asked. Jeongin glanced at that person. His eyes grew wide when he realized that Jeongin was pointing him.

"Me?" Changbin unbelievably pointed himself. The other members looked at each other.

"How are you so sure that he is the imposter, Jeongin?" Minho hesitantly asked.

"I'm... I'm not that sure, hyungs but..." Jeongin trailed off. "The lights were still off that time but I was sure that I saw yellow color walking going to the electrical."

Changbin took a step back. The stares that the other members were giving off makes him gave off a dread sigh. "I'm not the imposter guys. You can trust me!"

"Then where were you when the lights went off?" Chan interrogated.

"I was... I was in the admin, swiping my card. I came from the medbay before that-"

"You what?" Minho cutted him, hands placed on the round table. "You came from the medbay? Where Hyunjin were found dead?"

"I swear, guys, I didn't kill Hyunjin. We did talked but I immediately went to the admin after that. I was stucked in the admin because the imposter sabotage the doors."

"No. But listen." Chan pushed. "I was at the upper engine when the lights went off and I met Minho in the reactor. We decided to fix the lights when I was done with my task but we stopped by at the security. And then we saw Hyunjin laying near the door of the medbay through the camera."

"Well, I was at the weapons. I even saw Jeongin doing his task at the O3." Jisung retorted, pointing Jeongin.

This left with one option.

'Voting ends in 10... 9...'

"I'm sorry, hyung." Jisung whispered as he voted for Changbin. Jeongin did the same without having any hesitation. Minho and Chan nodded as they voted, too.

"I'm not the imposter! I'm innocent!" Changbin fumbled, tears threatened to fall. Chan looked at him with pity and guilt. He didn't want to vote either but it was the effect of the game.

You just need to trust what you initially know until the end.

Suddenly, there's a loud noise echoed around the cafeteria as Changbin vanished.

"If Changbin hyung isn't the imposter, then we'll have to be extra careful." Jisung said in a firm voice, eyes wandering to the other members.

'Changbin was not the Imposter'

5 members left. Can they survive?

ꨄ︎❤︎ꨄ︎

Chan had this tight grip on the lever for the garbage as his mind wandered off somewhere. His mind literally stopped to the things he had before entering this stupid game.

They were just enjoying their rest time after their Back Door's promotion. But now, it's a total mess. There's only five of them left and they don't know if they can survive or not. The only thing they can hold is their own knowledge.

The sound of the garbage being thrown away echoed into his ear. He immediately let go of the lever and took a gaze on his hologram.

'Complete Tasks'

Chan heaved out a sigh. "Where should I go now?" He mumbled. He walked passed by the weapon and saw someone doing his tasks. The younger didn't seem to notice him so he just walked going to the cafeteria. He practically stood in front of the round table, quietly staring at the red button in the middle of the table.

Suddenly he heard shuffling behind him. He looked behind and saw someone passing by.

"Hey." Chan silently muttered. The younger guy smiled, staring through their leader's eyes. The guy roamed around the cafeteria. When he noticed that no one was inside the cafeteria except for them, he immediately pressed something on his hologram. The sound of the doors being closed echoed inside the place.

Chan realized it sooner. He's in front of the imposter.

"Hey, hyung. I'm sorry, I just had to win this game to survive." He said with a smirk plastered on his lips. Chan only gave him a smug stare.

"Then what? You'll kill us all to survive? What's the point of surviving when you're alone?" Chan tried to speak his thoughts. The imposter halted and went quiet. He knew that their leader is right but he has this deep feelings that he have to do it in order to be safe.

"I... I don't care. When I survive, I survive. I need to survive, hyung." The imposter said and brought his knife to Chan's torso. Their leader gave him a pleading look but it was too late. The imposter slashed Chan's torso with his knife. Blood started to gush down to the older guy's legs and thighs. The upper body fell down together with the lower part.

The imposter stared at him with sympathy, not even a single sight of guilt can be seen, before pocketing his knife. He opened all the doors before running for the nearest vent on the cafeteria.

ꨄ︎❤︎ꨄ︎

Jeongin stood up when he saw his hologram turned green, telling him that he's already done with all of his tasks. He halted, completely unaware to his surroundings. He didn't notice that the doors went closed behind him. Jeongin remained spaced-out. His mind was filled with his best friend's smiling face every time their promotion went into an end.

"Jeonginnie! Please take a picture of me!" Seungmin would say when they got into the backstage. The younger would initially laughed at how adorable and energetic he was despite the tiredness they felt.

"Damn this." Jeongin muttered, frustratingly ruffled his hair as he turned around. His doe eyes caught the closed door of the cafeteria. He suddenly felt his heart thumped fast. He slowly felt his surroundings, cold air entered his suit, making him shiver in both coldness and nervousness.

Jeongin grabbed for the first thing he saw near him and it was a baseball bat. How fortunate he is to even find a weapon for him to use against anyone who might approach and harm him out of a sudden.

He slowly toddled away from the weapon and walked passed the O3 and the navigation, seeing no one. He continued walking silently through the eerie corridor of the ship. Not until he heard a noise from the storage.

He hesitantly ran, almost tripped over by his own shoes. His eyes caught of the opened door of the cafeteria. He licked his lower lip since his lips started to cracked up and decided to venture for the cafeteria.

Jeongin hand's slowly slipped the baseball bat off of his hands. His eyes roamed around the silent cafeteria. He soon heaved out a silent sigh, noticing that it's actually safe, as for the moment. Well, not until when he decided to go beyond the round table.

The same feeling of his heart being broken came back into his soft system the moment he saw their leader's poor end. He trembled for the second time, pressing the red button in the middle of the table.

Eventually, the two last members got summoned for another meeting, probably the last one.

"What's..." Minho trailed off, eyes halted behind Jeongin where Chan half body was showing. "Chan... hyung."

"Jeongin..." Jisung started to tremble, soon realizing that it was almost the end and they don't have any idea about who the imposter is. But, it's a do-or-die now since there's only three members left.

Either they're going to vote out the imposter or let the imposter win. Of course, the two crewmates won't let it happen.

"How did you find the body?" Minho asked, diverting his eyes away from the vanishing body of their dead leader.

"I was at the weapon, doing my last task. I didn't notice that the imposter sabotage the doors but when I noticed it, I went down to the storage to look if there's someone and I ended up on the cafeteria. And then... and then, I saw Chan hyung being... being... dead." Jeongin explained, nose are now puffy and eyes filled with unending tears.

The coldness inside the cafeteria doubled as the silence fell. They practically watched at each other's movement for the past seconds before Jisung decided to speak.

"Jeongin, I was... I was with Minho hyung before you called for an emergency meeting." Jisung said, making Jeongin to looked at him. "Minho hyung is with... me."

Jeongin soon realized what was Jisung wanted to tell. He glanced at Minho who was looking down, not wanting to make any eye contact to anyone.

"But... hyung, I swear!" Jeongin retorted. "I just saw Chan hyung here!"

"If we try to connect dots." Minho suddenly mumbled. The two younger member looked at him. "Jeongin saw Seungmin but he didn't report it because I reported first. But what if, he just killed Seungmin that's why he didn't report the body yet?"

"Hyung! I didn't kill anyone! I'm a damn crewmate, hyung!" Jeongin can't help but to burst out. The anger he felt grew more when Jisung covered for Minho, too.

"Hyung's right. It can be you." Jisung mumbled, eyes fixated to Jeongin. The younger guy shooked his head.

"No, hyung. You can't vote me."

'Voting ends in 10... 9... 8...'

Jisung gulped harder. "This will be the last and it'll be over." He mumbled, pressing the vote button near Jeongin's name. Minho hesitantly stared at Jeongin's name on his hologram. Minutes after, he pressed the same button.

Jeongin felt defeated. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. For the last time, he wanted to breath properly. Soon enough, he pressed the skip button and the tally came in. Two person voted for Jeongin while one skipped the voting.

"It's over." Minho pulled Jisung's waist and hugged the latter as Jeongin vanished in front of them.

"Yeah, it's over." Jisung breathed Minho's scent, hugging the latter too. Minho held Jisung tightly. "Hyung..."

"We're safe now, Jisung-ah. We're safe." Minho reassured.

"Right. We're now safe." Jisung repeated. Minho took this time to kiss the younger on the forehead before pulling something behind him.

"But you know what?" Minho whispered. "You trusted Seungmin in the first game."

"Huh?"

"You should've trust him until the end." Minho said before reaching out for something in his pocket.

'Jeongin was not the Imposter'

"Black was suspicious. It was black."

Minho smirked, slashing Jisung's torso into half.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I made Minho that innocent or nah? How was it? It was inspired by the game, Among Us. I learned that our Hyunjinnie is playing Among Us according from his last instagram post sooo I had inspiration to continue this. But honestly, I was planning to do this before but got no time but thanks to Hyunjin, I made it. Hope you like it :))


End file.
